The Darkness Child (ShadAmy)
by Amilina Rosery
Summary: Melphiles has A daughter, her name is Amy. She was 5 when her father was captured by GUN. after 10 years she went to high school, she was always a outcast. Then she met some friend. GUN Found her on prom night and She somehow gotten her father's powers and destroyed them. Shadow Was found of her since day 1. Will Amy find her father? Will shadow FALL-IN LOVE WITH AMY? find out! 3!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

* * *

_**Yah i know about Amy being Mephiles child crazy, but I wanted to mixed stuff up, so Please enjoy this story~! 3**_

* * *

Mephiles and his Wife Darkness, had a Child; Name Amy. She looked like a mortal. She was a Bright Pink Hedgehog, with Sapphire eyes, She had her father's Strength thought. When Mephiles was holding his newborn Child, Darkness died at Labor. Mephiles promised that her that he'll raise her up, and keep her Happy. After 4 years Mephiles decided to let Amy up to the surface for a day, so She wound know the surroundings when she helps her father destroy mankind one day. He went normal and went to Amy's room.

"Amy...? Sweety?" He opened the door and saw Amy playing with her toys, then Amy saw her father.

"hi papa, what do want...?"  
"Amy... Lets go onto the surface. I want you see the surroundings of '_planet Earth'_, okay Amy?"  
"really? when are we going?!"  
"if you want, Right now?"

Amy nodded happily at her father, then they teleported in the town called 'morbius'. Amy was so surprised to see so many people! She felt scared and holed her father's hand.

"Amy... it's alright, how bout we go to a park."  
"okay, papa"

They walked to the park, and caught people's attention abit. Some people were looking them and then Mephiles pick Amy up, and carried her to the park.'_why does people always look at me? i'm trying to spend some time with my child!' _ When they got to the park, He put Amy down and she started playing on the Play structure. and saw some other children, then walked to them.

"Hey guys, there's a new kid here." Sonic said with a smile.

"Whatever, faker." Shadow rolled his eyes, and continued to sit down

"She looks pretty."  
"yah she does. I don't remember seeing any Houses for sell here?"  
"maybe shes just visiting."

Amy counted to 5 in her head.

"Hi. My n-name is Amy, Amy Dark."

"Cool name, Amy." Sonic smiled at her

"This is Shadow, Cream, Sally, Sonia, Manic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and tails. I'm Sonic."  
everyone said hello, but Shadow just ignored her.

"What's wrong with him?"  
"oh, he acts like that, to be tough."  
"Shut up, Silver!"  
"MAKE ME!" Amy giggled a bit

"...Why are you laughing?" Shadow glared at her, and she felt scared.

"?What?"  
"Why did you laugh?"  
"dude! calm down! shes only a child!"  
"Do i care, were all 7,8, or 9."  
"She looks like shes 5 Shadow!" Blaze said angry.

"Really? were your father then?"  
"my papa? he's over there..." They looked at amy freaked! they saw Mephiles and then Shadow snicked

"Nice lie, Amy! He never had any children!"  
"he is totally, my papa!"  
"He is not!"  
"shut up!" Amy was was angry

"Shadow? buddy? lets not make her angry?"  
"Nope, if she starts telling the Truth. I'll stop!"  
Amy was angry, very angry!

"THAT'S MY FATHER! no wonder he says mortals are mean!"  
"ha! you're the mortal here! he's immortal!" Shadow points a mephiles

"plus me." Amy shook her head '_he my dad and, no-one gonna be mean to my father!'_

"Shadow stop it! if you don't! mephiles could kill us!"

"fine...?"  
"... papa!"

"ahh crap" sonic rubbed his head

"now you done it, shadow! were gonna be so... so.. you know?"  
"Now... I say we should run?"  
"Amy... what is it?" He walked to her, and then Amy pointed at Shadow, and then noticed Shadow looked like his Father  
"What did 'he' do?"  
"he said you nevered had children, and i'm lying about you being my papa."

"... now... i'm pissed off.."

"everyone! RUN!" Sonic yelled and Everyone did, expect Shadow

"... G.U.N? I found Mephiles... bring your men now."

"what?!" Mephiles got surrounded by soldiers very fast, and then They aimed their guns at him, and then Mephiles went Demonic. Amy Was very scared! she was scared as hell!

"Amy run! just run! Find a girl named Maria!, she'll help you!" Amy nodded at her father, and started running as fast as her legs could carry her, and dodged all the Soldiers.

"Project Shadow! Capture that girl!" Mephiles Blocked Shadow way

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! YOU BASTARD!" Mephiles yelled at Shadow, when Amy found Maria house, she was totally tired; Maria her.

"Amy? Come inside dear." Maria helped Amy in and got her a cup of water, and a blanket.

"where's your Father...?"  
"These people with weapons attacked us, and he told me to find you..." Tears went into her eyes, then Maria Comfort her. But when Mephiles was attacking the Soldiers, Then a robot called, Omega; Captured him and before he gotten knocked out he said:

"MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD CHILD WILL DESTROY THIS WORLD! SHE WILL! AND FREE ME!"


	2. Chapter 1- Ten Years Later

after 10 years Maria allowed Amy to go to a Public School. She was very excited! she still misses her Father, She promised to herself that she will find her father, no matter what happens. it was a week away from the first day of school and, then Amy wanted to see her school, so she walked to there and look at it.

"So this is a public school?" Amy thought this place would be amazing to goto ever since she was 7.

"...? the Fuck? who's she?" Shadow said  
"meh doesn't matter, Shadow." sonic said.

"Like i think she's new here?"  
"...!" Shadow glared at Amilina

"what the fuck do you mean that?"

"Physic, stupid." Amilina flicked him head

"...Sonic? please! let me hit your girl!"  
"screw it, no!" he holds her tightly

"No-one hit my Ami, on my watch." He stuck his tongue at Shadow, and Amilina giggled.

'_...! that doesn't look like my father? is it... no he's greyish blue'_ Amy rubbed her arm, and then when Shadow looked at Amy, she turned her head away and remembered that shadow was the one who captured her father. '_I can't go up against him... not yet... I'll free my father!'_

"Hey Amilina? what wrong?"  
"...sorry, I'm hearing her thoughts... she said that Shadow Captured her father...?"  
"Shadow? what did you do?" shadow shook his head

"it was nothing..."  
"umm yah.. riiiight, lying pants."  
"stay out of my head, Amilina or you'll get it." Amilina stopped and got one thing

"I only read one thing though, do you actually try to kill sonic? in his doll form before bed?" Amilina was snickering

"what? SHADOW! I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED NOT TO KILL ME!"  
Amy was over hearing them, and she was hearing EVERYTHING!

"girl! now you're dead!"  
"YOU'RE NOT KILLING MY GIRL!" Sonic punched him and then Shadow punched hard, and his nose bleeded, and Amilina ran to sonic, and helping him out

"I'm fine Ami..."

"good relief..."

'What the hell? The Black guy gave the blue guy a bloody nose?' Amy shook her head and left

'I am not falling for the dick!'

"hmm... I'm going home, see you later. Chaos Control" Shadow left in a blink of an eye.

"Sonikku, I'll help you go ho-?"  
"Common, Ami.. i'll bring you home instead, You always help me."

"Fine.. Sonic." Sonic picked her up and brought her home and went home himself

When Amy was walking home, it got cold all of a sudden

"how the fuck is it this cold?" Amy tried to keep herself warm, as best as she could.

"...hmmm maybe i could try... but Maria.. said not to though... I need to try!" Amy ran behind a tree and tried warming herself up but it failed, AGAIN!

"..." Amy sighed "I'll never do this..." Amy continued to walk down the path then, it started to rain!

"great! just what i need!" Amy was upset, angry, AND! she was pissed all at once.

"I hate karma...!" there were 5 more blocks left and then she got to the 2nd block, An Rabbit brought Amy inside to warm her up  
"What were you doing out there? it was raining!" Cream was trying to help her dry off.

"Mom! Mom!" Cream yelled for her mother and she came in.

"What is it, Cream?" then she saw Amy

"Hello, I'm Cream's Mother; Vanilla. who are you?"  
"My name is Amy.. Amy Dark.."

"so you're Mephiles Daughter then? where is he?"  
Amy just said nothing and started to tear up.

"Miss Amy, you don't need to Cry!"

"Sorry... My father was captured by GUN... a Person named Shadow, made me lose him..."  
"mister Shadow? He working for gun, all the time. he's always busy.."  
"Amy, sit on the Coach and Warm up, Cream. get her some new clothes. I'll get her something too hot to Drink." Cream nodded at her mother and Went to get some Fresh new clothes. Vanilla was making hot chocolate for Amy. Amy was creating Friction onto herself, to help herself keep Warm '_how do they know wh...who i am..?' _Amy rubbed her head abit. '_I don't remember them from my Ch-childhood...'_ Amy started crying a bit and then Cream came downstairs, with new clothes and Gave them to Amy and then she putted them on and Cream saw an mark. It looked Reddish black and it was an symbol on her Shoulder, Amy never knew it was there. and the mark was her skin to. Cream didn't tell Amy about it though.

"So are you going to Descent Emerald Dark High?"  
"Yah..."  
"really! I can show you around! i'm only in gr. 10."  
"really? what's the max Grades at hi-high schools?"  
"Grade 20 is max."  
"REALLY!" Amy was god damn Surprised! 20! holy! thats a lot of people there! she got nervous that she will not fit in.

"Now... I feel like I will not fit in."  
"I'll introduce you to my Friends!"  
"Exspect Shadow? please? I goddam hate him!"

"Common, I'll introduce you to him, you too don't need to be Friends at all~!"

"Fine." 'goddammit why?' She gave an unhappy look, like her Father Would. and creeped Cream out abit. Then Vanilla Came in and gave her the Hot Chocolate and Amy didn't what to do with it, at all.

"Amy... you're suppose to Drink it"

"okay..." Amy drink it and it was suppose to be hot in her mouth but drank it all, at once and felt no pain

"... Amy! you drank the whole thing! how did you do that!?"

"I can't feel normal pain, only Emotional pain..."

"cool, not about the Emotional pain! the other type of Pain." Vanilla Scold at Cream

"Amy... When you're dried off and warmed up, i'll drop you off at Maria's house."  
"Thanks V-Vanilla.."

"You're Welcome. When you're in school though. Change your last name to Maria's. Okay?"  
"R-Rose? ... okay? i guess?" Amy nodded a bit, and then puts the Mug on the End table and watched the flames danced, she was enjoying it, alot.

"The flames..."

"What about it?" Cream asked

"They're telling a story to me..." Amy sighed and Cream though she was crazy for abit.

"What is the story Amy?"

"It's a love story, about two People from two different worlds, falling in-love."

"Cool!"

"hmm..." checks the Time and it's 10:00 p.m

"Cream time for Bed."  
"Okay, mother." She goes into her room and gets ready for bed.

"Amy... you can sleep in the guest room, for tonight. okay?"  
"Okay, Vanilla." '_No-one knows i never sleep, but they don't need to know..._'

Vanilla showed her the guest room, and she went onto the Bed and pretended to sleep., but fell asleep for once.

**Amy's Dream**

_!~ Amy's 3 years old in her dream~_**!**

"papa!" she hugged Mephiles tightly

"what is it, my lil' Flower?" Amy stopped hugging him and showed her a picture that she made, and he enjoyed it.

"it's amazing..." Mephiles rubbed her head abit.

"thanks, papa!" she smiled at him, and then Ran to her Room

"shes so energetic..." he sighed "She will make an perfect Queen, when shes older..."

**End of Amy's dream**

Amy woke up, and she had some tears in her eyes and checked the time. 'only 2 A.M...' Amy stand up and watched the water fall down onto the ground. 'Why water this dreadful? I thought it couldn't hurt anyone but, it hurts my Soul...' Amy sighed and then heard Lighting, and it was bad-ass boom, and she freaked and fell onto the ground!

"omg... that scared the crap out of me...!" Cream came in the room

"Amy! are you alright!"  
"yah, almost had an heart attack, but either then that. I'm alright."

"Okay, Can stay with you for awhile?"  
"Sure, Cream"  
"Chao! Chao!" she flew into Amy Face and scared her!

"holy! what is that?"  
"AN Chao, Amy"  
"ohh okay?" She touched it and hitted Amy and it about to hit her and cream grabbed her and Amy mumbled something

"non-Demon pet..."  
"What was it?" Cream asked

"it was nothing, Cream." she rubbed her head and then another bad-ass Thunder came and made them Jump! Amy screamed a bit

"Amy are you alright?"

"I.. hate... Lighting! i'm gonna stop it..."  
"WHAT!?" cream freaked out!

"I'm gonna stop it! is it normal?"  
"NO!"  
"Still doing it" she stuck her tongue out at Cream, and went outside and went onto the Roof and said some very fast and then an lightning struck at her and she absorbed it with an orb.  
"AMY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"  
"oww.. my ears...The electricity tingles... Hehehe.." her giggles sounded like an angel, and then she jumped down holding the orb

"Common, I gotta dispose this properly!"


End file.
